Knights of the Stars
by WhiteRose-Aki
Summary: When her best friend falls ill, Akiza must become what she fears and joins the upcoming tournament. But when she is revealed to be one of the Knights of the Stars to save her home, Akiza finds herself falling in love with Sir Yusei. Can a farm girl truly fall in love with a knight who has a hidden secret? YGO 5D's AU AxY JxC


Hello, and welcome to the revamped version of the Signer Knights, which is now named Knights of the Stars. I'll keep the older version on my profile so you can read how I used to write. The reason I'm revamping this story is cause when I wrote the original version nearly eight years ago, aside from the wiki, I had no source of how the episodes went and others issues were how to make Leo's deck suit the setting and how to do the Turbo duels, so I went from the middle ages to about the 18th century for those issues to work.

I also added a set of knights as protectors or avatars to the Dragons of the Signers, might add the same with the Dark Signers. Not sure yet but we'll see. I changed the name of the priestess cause I remembered there was a character already named Angela, Tsuki's name means moon so, you could say she's a priestess who gets her power from the moon.

Summary: Akiza is a young farm girl who is living happily with her childhood friend, Hikari Ayamani. When Hikari suddenly falls under unknown reasons, Akiza is forced to return being a dark figure from her past to help her friend and joins the upcoming tournament. However, her life changes when she meets Sir Yusei Fudo and is revealed to be one of the Knights of the Stars. When a dark evil forces appears to threaten her homeland, Akiza must overcome her dark past and work with the other Knights to save the kingdom. But along the way, can she learn a farm girl can love a knight? Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's AU

Pairings: Akiza x Yusei, Luna x OC, Jack x Carly, Crow x OC, Leo x OC

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds belongs to Studio Gallop and Konami, any OC and alternations belongs to me.

* * *

Prologue

The brightness of the stars above twinkled, as a cloaked figure walked through the forest that surrounded the village of the Satellite in the old Domino Kingdom. The cloak the figure wore was a light brown with a tan rope around her waist to hold the cloak in place, revealing that the figure had a slim figure, also there was a full body length item on their back, wrapped in a white cloth. While walking to their destination, the figure cradled a item that they held in their arms. The figure reached a small orphanage in the village, lowering the hood, the figure was revealed to be a beautiful young woman with long silvery hair and deep sea blue eyes.

Walking up to the door of the orphanage as she pulled the hood back over her face, the woman set the item on the porch with a note, knocked on the door gently, then left when the door opened to reveal the orphanage caretaker, an older dark skinned woman with black tread lock-like hair and gray eyes, she wore a burgundy off shoulder outer robe with a white hood over a black long sleeve dress with a white rim. Around her neck was a black string with a blue diamond pendant.

She looked around and found the item on the doorstep which turned out to be a bundle of white clothes with a note on top. She picked up the bundle and read the note, which read:

'To the caretaker of the orphanage, Martha

Please take care of this child. He is a orphan as his parents were killed in a terrible accident and he has no living relatives. I hope he will be happy and ready when the time comes for him to learn the truth of his heritage. His name is Yusei, please raise him well.'

Confused, the woman, who was called Martha, looked into the bundle and gasped. Wrapped snugly within the blanket was a baby boy with a tuft of black hair, carefully cradling a a silver chain with a star shaped sapphire gem in his tiny hand and soundly sleeping. Smiling, Martha stepped into the orphanage, carefully holding the newest resident.

Meanwhile in another part of the old kingdom, the woman lowered her hood and approached a crumbling castle. Pulling out the item on her back, the top unwrapped to reveal it was a curled staff, the woman looked around due to feeling that she was being followed before using the staff to move the rocks in front of her. Despite her slim and delicate appearance, the woman effortlessly used the staff as leverage to move the huge and heavy rocks that blocked her way.

When her path was cleared, the woman looked at the building in front of her. It was apparent that the building was once a magificent and beautiful palace but now was a crumbling building with much of its structure gone. The woman sighed, closing her eyes in sadness and remembrance of what happened for this to happen. She calmly walked through the half destroyed entrance, bringing her staff up as a light appeared on the tip.

As she walked, the woman tried not to look the destroyed tapestries or the broken pieces of the castle's contents around her. She kept her focus on finding a certain object within the crumbling castle's now deserted walls. Entering was what once was a throne room, the woman found what she was looking for within the ruins.

It was a statue of a man with spiky hair, a few strands of his hair covered his right eye. He was dressed in robes that looked like they were wore by a noble or someone more regal. The man had his hand out into the distance and a look of solemn sadness on his stone face. The woman approached the statue and gently touched the statue's face.

"This price is what you had to pay for the life of the ones you loved, Toya.."

"Either way, New Domino Kingdom is without a king, and we can't have that," The woman heard a man's voice said, the woman looked behind her and found a young man standing there. The man didn't seemed to notice a glare that the woman was giving, now having confirmed that she was being followed.

The man was tall and handsome, having long wavy tied back brown hair and light sea-green eyes, wearing light blue robes of a nobleman with his lavender cloak covering the left half of his body. He smiled, walking up and picking up a jeweled crown that near the statue's feet. The woman gasped and shouted, "You are going to rule New Domino Kingdom in the king's place, Sir Rex Goodwin?"

"Yes, Toya would have wanted me to rule in his place if anything happened to him, Lady Tsuki." Rex said, looking at the woman named Tsuki. However, Tsuki could see past the smile Rex was giving her, as if he was hiding a dark secret within it, gripping her staff as she watched him place the crown on his head and bowed to the statue, as though asking for guidance til his true heir would be found and came of age to rule. However, as Tsuki felt there was nothing she could do, she simply accepted him as the new king and continued her duties as the high priestess of the kingdom.

Over the next seventeen years, New Domino Kingdom became divided by its people, Tsuki could only watch sadly as under Rex's rule, the nobles disrespected the commoners, demanding their taxes or harvest, but there was nothing she could do expect look for the remaining carriers of the marks that Rex and his recently adopted son and heir, Prince Jack Atlas, has carried on their right arms. Within one of the many villages of New Domino Kingdom, there lived two girls who everyone considered as sisters since early childhood.

Both girls were the daughters of local and respected farmers, neither of them were considered stunningly beautiful, but to anyone who knew them, the girls shared a sense of inner beauty that radiated from within. One girl had chin length burgundy red hair with two long bangs that framed her face while she keeps her front bangs held up by a special silver hair clip and bright brown eyes. Her name was Akiza Izinski, or known as Aki to her closet friend.

The other girl had waist length silvery bluish white hair that she often kept in a braid to keep it from getting into her face, her bangs barely covering her left eye and deep sky blue eyes. Her name was Hikari Ayamani, often called Kari by Akiza.

Both girls were loyal and honest to each other, Hikari was studious, generous, sly, clever, kind, and friendly, unlike her close friend, Hikari lost her parents when they killed by robbers, however, she managed to take over her family's farm business and tend for herself. As for Akiza, while she was kind, almost motherly, friendly, and considerate, she was also insecure and often unsure due to a certain part of her past. But thanks to Hikari, she managed to forget that part of her life by doing gardening and growing beautiful roses.

Due to their status as lowly commoners, Akiza and Hikari were often looked down upon by the nobles who faced them, but they didn't mind as they kept their friendship and sisterly relationship, giving each other hope that one day the dictator-like rule of Rex would be lifted in hopes that Jack's rule as king would be fairer. Usually, the two were often found at their village's central fountain, where Akiza tried selling her roses and Hikari would tell children stories about the old king and queen.

Of course, being close friends, the two girls shared secrets and liked a few of the same things, such as dueling, Akiza used a plant-like deck while Hikari used a light-based deck though she didn't duel as often as Akiza, and both wore special necklaces with unique pendants, Akiza's had a dark ruby rose-shaped pendant and Hikari's had a light sapphire blue star pendant. As for secrets, Hikari knew about Akiza's secrets, such as her dark past, that she had a special power which sometimes got out of control as well as a unique birthmark on her right arm.

One night, while sitting in Akiza's rose garden to look up at the stars, Hikari was in middle of telling her friends about the stars and what constellations they could find in the sky that night when Akiza thought she saw a brief glow and suddenly, Hikari was on the ground, gasping for air. "Hikari?!" Akiza asked, looking at her, worried. She went to her friend's side and held her, "Hikari?!" 'She's burning up...' She thought, removing her hands as she felt how hot she was.

Wrapping a blanket over her, Akiza guided her to her bed where she laid her down as Hikari gasped for air and fell unconscious, breathing soundly. Akiza felt her forehead and noted that she still felt hot. 'What can I do? This has never happened before.' Akiza thought, gripping her right arm. She could just watch her friend watch as she slept and quickly dampen a cloth, placing it on her head.

As she watched over her friend, Akiza gasped as she heard a familiar voice that she didn't want to hear again, "I have a idea that you can help your friend." She turned to face a young man with short burgundy red hair that had a few of his bangs covering his right eye and olive green eyes, wearing light brown noble-like clothes. Akiza gasped, knowing who it was. "Who do you want?"

"Is that any way to treat a old ally?" The man said, holding out his hand. Akiza gripped her friend's hand, wanting to stay by her side but she looked at the man and something came over her, her mind becoming clouded and her hand slipped from Hikari's hand. "Aki... no... don't go..." Hikari said, weakly as she felt her friend's hand slip from her own and faintly heard footsteps leave the room.

By the time morning came, Hikari felt better and rubbed her head, barely remembering what happened last night. When she finally remembered, Hikari realized who the man was and why he came, she quickly ran out to her stable to mount her horse and look for her best friend. She looked for Akiza for a few days, during which time, the man who appeared reformed her as the Black Rose Witch. After days of a unsuccessful search, Hikari returned to her home and tried to figure out where to find her.

While she headed to bed, in another part of the kingdom, there was a duel going on between a knight with a rare red kiger mustang and a knight guard with a dark gray blazer horse, the two horses guiding a hybrid of chariots and carriages. When the knight won the duel, the guard tried to ram him but someone stopped the guard as the knight continued onward as he headed for a building in distance.

As he got closer, a group of guards approached him, attempting to knock him off his chariot. One of the guards pushed him which caused the knight to fall off his chariot and roll on the ground. However, luckily, he ended up in front of a mansion and his horse went by his side, laying at his side. The young residents of the mansion found him and his horse, taking the knight into a guest room of the mansion and let the horse rest in their stables.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Tsuki was praying in her room, her hands together as a bowl of water in front of her rippled and images appeared in the water, images of a crimson red dragon and the now grown Yusei, a knight who aligned his loyalty to the Satellite village, the blond haired prince, Jack, the young farm girl, Akiza, a silhouetted female noble, and a misty silhouetted fifth figure. The dragon split its body into five parts, Yusei had the mark of the tail, Jack bore the mark of the wings, Akiza had the mark of the front feet, the female noble wore the mark of the back feet and the silhouetted figure had the head mark.

Also appearing in the water were the dragons associated with four of the five and armored silhouettes under them, a female armored form under the Stardust Dragon, a bulky male armored form aligned with the Red Dragon Archfriend , a female dancer armored form with Black Rose Dragon, a young singer armored form being with the Ancient Fairy Dragon, and a misty form under the fifth dragon. Trying to keep focus, she gasped for air and looked out the window. "I hope this tournament will turn out okay and nothing unexpected happens."

Though she doubted it, Tsuki stood and lit a candle, walking to her room to rest while a slight breeze blew outside, signals of a storm approaching.

* * *

And that's the start of the story. I wonder what happened to Aki while Hikari was looking for her. Wait and find out, but the next two chapters would be about Yusei as he meets the young nobles, Luna and Leo, reunites with Jack who is now a prince and Crow who is a traveling knight. Just need to wait and see, please R&R if you liked this story.


End file.
